Topsy Turvy
by SweetSound
Summary: When Danny and Jazz are forced to abandon their home after the GIW try their hand at exterminating ghosts in droves; the siblings must find some way to take them down.


**AN: This is about Danny and Jazz and I reversed roles, and I might have knocked off a few years between the two. AU elements abound.**

Topsy Turvy

Ch.1

"What's happening," an seven year old Jasmine complained. "I-I-can't fly as well as you can-" she whined. "where's mom and dad?"

"Flying isn't a priority right now," a ten year old Danny said, his only concern was to safely escape from their home. Fenton Works was crawling with Operatives apart of the GIW and tonight they were hellbent on murdering every single specter, spook, and ghost and halfa's that happened to show up on their radar.

"Where's mom and dad," Jazz asked again, this time sounding urgent.

Danny bent down to pick up his young sister, she was struggling against him, thrashing her small arms and legs trying to break free. She was crying and fussing and putting up a fierce struggle for a small child, if it was any other time he'd be proud of her, but today wasn't the occasion.

"How about a piggyback ride," Danny reasoned setting his sister back on the floor, Jazz suddenly became quiet, there was a brief pause. "now stay this quiet for me until I say it's okay to talk again." he bent down again hoisting his sister on his back.

Danny turned intangible melting through the floor of his bedroom until he reached the basement. It was there where the siblings remet their parents for the last time. Lying on the lab's floor was their father's cold dead body, hands clutching a gun, eyes open in terror even in death, his back was filled with bloody holes.

Danny reached out a hand closing his father's eyes, he cursed silently to himself. Jazz's grip tightened around his neck, she buried her head into his back, he could hear his sister's loud strangled wet sobs.

Danny soon walked over to meet his mother who was lying next to the Fenton Portal. She was drawing her last breaths, her heart beat sped up when she saw her children were in her line of vision.

"Danny," Maddie coughed, she smirked. "I'm so sorry-I-we-tried-" she licked her lips thinking of her departed husband.

"It's okay, mom," Danny reassured. "Jazz is here with me," he threw out both of his arms kneeling. "I can get you to a Hospital real fast-"

"No," Maddie turned her head refusing her son's help. "it's already too late-" she inhaled a shaky breath. "it's just so hard to believe-" her eyes became glassy. "this world will never accept ghosts, I'll never see you graduate high school or Jazz grow into a beautiful woman...we almost had it...didn't we?"

She didn't have to finish the sentence to know what she was implying; a normal life for her children was all she ever wanted. The whole reason behind Fenton Works was to distribute and teach the misinformed public. They wanted to let everyone know that ghosts weren't inherently malicious or evil. They're family also specialized in defensive weapons that helped the ghost community from falling prey to poachers.

It's what they were famous for which made them easy pickings for the GIW; and which was the reason why they were the first ones that had to go.

Danny leaned in close to his mother, she tussled his black hair smiling. "be a good boy, Danny and take care of your sister-" she coughed.

"I will," Danny said quietly, he bowed his head.

"I love you, you know, right, we both love you," Maddie said in a whisper, her eyes suddenly closed, she died.

Danny bit his bottom lip blinking back thick tears. "go-go-go on then-" he gulped back the painful lump forming in his throat. "be with dad-" he said through clenched teeth. "just wait up for us, okay?"

Jazz sobs became louder.

If they ever wanted to make it outside of their home Danny had to clear his head. His body was bursting with spectral activity fueled by raw hatred and if he dared lose control, no, he wouldn't let one Operative leave Fenton Works alive.

He had to leave quickly while he still resisted the temptation. He'd be no better than the GIW slaughtering innocent lives regardless of whether they were alive or dead. He had to leave, he had to do it now, he had to it for Jazz, he couldn't bear to expose her to more violence, she was just too young.

So he left.


End file.
